Garrison Forces
The Garrison Forces are a prominent enemy featured in ''Gravity Rush 2. ''They are essentially Jirga Para Lhao's authority figures, and serve to keep the citizens in order. History When Kat and the rest of Banga arrives in Jirga Para Lhao, Kat attempts to engage in conversation with a soldier carrying an assault rifle, only to be replied to with incoherent propaganda. She soon learns their true nature after she mistakes the Angry Centipede for underground criminals, when the Garrison show up and open fire on Lei Elgona's civilians. They unveil their secret weapon when Kat interferes with their plans to level the poorest district in the city; said weapon happens to be Raven under the Garrison's control by way of an iron mask, dubbed "Night Gale". Their control over Raven is broken after she comes off worse in a violent scuffle at Banga, causing the mask to fall off. The Garrison decide to assert their dominance after this by coming in to finish the job themselves, armed to the teeth with firearms, mechsuits and a giant machine. The Garrison gather at the Fort Bismalia to see a music troupe perform for them, and are treated to a number from Kat herself when she is mistaken for the troupe's singer, but after Vogo tips them off that Kat is the performer, they suddenly open fire on her. Luckily, Raven is there to help her. The Garrison fight back against Kat and company when they decide to revolt against the Council, fighting in large numbers, but are soon defeated. After Lisa reclaims her tribe's heritage, some Garrsion soldiers defect, even arriving in Hekseville to help Kat to take down the Destructive Force at the end of the game. Appearance Garrison soldiers are easy to identify; they typically wear clothes that resemble martial arts attire, with large, relatively flat hats, although some of the higher ranking soldiers wear helmets that look similar to a fire fighter's, and face masks obscuring their faces completely. Regular foot soldiers wear red rags that cover their mouths; defected soldiers wear blue rags instead to distinguish them from the Council's soldiers. Values Like their founders, the Garrison Forces are cold and ruthless towards middle and lower class citizens of Jirga Para Lhao, making their lives a living hell whenever they feel like it. Such instants include invading the Angry Centipedes' hideout and opening fire on innocent civilians, forcing them out of Lei Elgona to build an amusement park for a callous rich woman, and forcing everyone in the city, except those in Lei Havina, to work the mines. They have no regards for the safety of innocent people. Defectors become more focused on the safety and well being of the people of Jirga Para Lhao once Lisa takes control of the city. Combat Tactics The soldiers typically engage Kat using firearms; mostly assault rifles, but some will occasionally come in carrying rocket launchers to attack from afar. When the situation starts to escalate, they will start to bring in heavy machinery to deal with the threat. These come in two forms; the bipedal mechs that can shoot an array of plasma into the sky that covers a small range when they land, or stomp down on the target if they are in close proximity. The other vehicle is a flying car of sorts that is armed with a pair of machine guns mounted on the undercarriage. These have a very wide spread and a high firing rate. This one is particularly dangerous as they can strip Kat's health down in seconds. Both vehicle types have large purple cores on the rear, which serve as the main power source, but also their weaknesses. They aren't autonomous though, as they are piloted by a single soldier. If the situation become extremely desperate, the Garrison will deploy an Eliminator to defeat the threat; although they are extremely cumbersome, they are still a deadly opponent. Armed with machine guns, grenades, and a giant laser cannon, these things are not to be underestimated. Category:Factions